blazbluefandomcom-20200223-history
False World
The is the sixth episode of BlazBlue: Alter Memory. Plot Short summary Ragna begins fighting Lambda-11. However, when he calls her Nu, she begins to regain Nu’s memory and is swiftly teleported away by Kokonoe. Bang finds Jin and easily defeats him with one blow, realizing that he’s already been badly injured before and brings him to his place to recover, saying he will fight him only after he has recovered. The next day Bang shows Jin around the town. When Bang leaves first, leaving Jin alone, Jin encounters Tsubaki, being controlled by Hazama, she swiftly stabs the helpless Jin, killing him. Takamagahara then decides that they “cannot afford to lose the Power of Order at this time” and resets time and introduces an Event Interference; preventing Jin and Tsubaki from meeting. At night, Jin leaves Rōnin district while Tsubaki finds Noel at the end of the episode. Long summary The fight begins. Ragna haven’t recovered his strength to defeat Lambda, but when he calls her Nu, Lambda started to remember to him due to having Nu’s memories. Kokonoe then calls Tager to capture Lambda back to the 7th Agency to repair her. Tager manages to stop the fight and uses his magnetic ability to grab Lambda. Tager gives Ragna a message from Kokonoe and leaves. Meanwhile, still injured Jin was seen talking to a food seller about Ragna and then he encountered Bang Shishigami, who beat him unknowing he was badly injured. Bang decided to take Jin to his household and get Litchi to treat Jin’s injuries. In the middle of the night, Noel still can’t get over Ragna’s reaction toward her, then she saw Litchi leaving her clinic to go to Bang’s household, Noel then tries to ask Litchi’s assistant, Linhua to look for Litchi. Tsubaki came to the same food seller, who Jin asked about Ragna, but this time she bribed him and asked him where did Jin go. During the celebration of the New Year, Noel remembers her try to ask Linhua, but she won’t tell her because she is with the Control Organization and gave the cold shoulder as she slam the door at her. At night, Jin regains his conscious and questions Bang on why he helps him, Bang replied that he don’t want to fight Jin while he is still injured, he wants to fight only when he will gain his full strength, but for now he wants him to stay for the night until he fully recovers. Next morning, Bang takes Jin to get some fresh air for a bit, as they encountered a group of kids who was greeting Bang until they saw Jin, much of they felt hatred toward him because of the Ikaruga Civil War. Bang convinces kids to not to go by path of revenge, that it won’t solve anything and he doesn’t them to be consumed by hatred since they are still young. After that they rest for a bit and Bang leaves Jin behind since he can trust him and he knows he will come back to his household. Suddenly Jin encounters Tsubaki, and he is surprised that she is using Sealed Armament: Izayoi and worried, because he knows what is cost of using it. Tsubaki created Sealed Space, so other people won’t see or hear them. Tsubaki tells Jin she was assigned to kill him, but she doesn’t want to do it. Then Hazama interferes and controls Tsubaki, as Jin tries to draw his sword, he realizes that he can’t do it, and is killed by Tsubaki’s hand. After the Sealed Space disappeared, Tsubaki comes back to her senses and sees that she killed Jin. His says her name and dies. Tsubaki is crying in pain and sorrow. After hearing a woman scream, Bang turns back and sees that Jin is dead and tries to come to his aid but the event was stopped by Takamagahara since they can’t lose the Power of Order so they decided to reset time and alter the events, so Tsubaki and Jin won’t meet. In this event Jin decided to go with Bang, and after they left, Tsubaki came and got some tea. After they went back, Jin realized he can’t draw his sword and Bang decides to let him go since Control Organization is looking for him. At the end of the episode, Tsubaki encounters Noel, who is happy to see her again. Appearances Locations *13th Hierarchical City of Kagutsuchi **Bascule **Orient Town **Kagutsuchi Port **Rōnin district **Alucard castle **The Gate Weapons *Large sword *Ice Sword: Yukianesa *Phoenix Wing: Rettenjō *Sealed Armament: Izayoi Fights *Ragna the Bloodedge versus Lambda-11 Trivia *Lambda had received some coloring changes. One of them was the round markings on the back of her armor, where they were originally blue as seen in BlazBlue: Continuum Shift, but in the episode, they were red. The other coloring change was her visor, as it was normally colored in silver whole, but in the episode, the sides of her visor were colored in black. It is not known whether this was done on purpose or if it was an error. *Lambda actually speaks German numbers “null, eins, zwei, drei” (“zero, one, two, three”) before attacking Ragna. Navigation Category:Episodes